


Old and New Memories

by TooMuchAvalon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dad Hank, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Memories, Nightmares, Post-Game(s), Recovered Memories, Swearing, There's A Tag For That, a bit of blood here and there, cole......he's there, fucking cyberlife and your nasty ass experiments, gavin is a prick, or are they dead???? owo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuchAvalon/pseuds/TooMuchAvalon
Summary: Hank had already lost his son, but having Connor there made stuff better. Brighter. It wasn't as dark. It wasn't as dark as when his wife left him and their son behind. It wasn't as dark as when his son died.But that didn't mean memories didn't haunt him.Nor does it mean his son was truly dead.





	1. Of quant times and peaceful days

**Author's Note:**

> me: i have 6 fucking fics, no more fics  
> my brain: time to add another  
> me: I know i just joined the dbh fandom, but not mo-  
> my brain: shhhhhhhh, another fic means another fic

**Date**

**November 11, 2038**

 

**Time**

**9:55:02**

 

The snow was fresh, the sun’s reflection perfect on the clean crisp snow of November. Small puddles of water on the streets, perfectly reflecting anything surrounding it. The sun just breaking the horizon as it’s rays hit the highways, roads, and buildings that fill the large city of Detroit. 

 

A lone man, 53 years old with untamed gray hair, stands out in the cold. On the road, the only car in sight. The man fidgeted around, looking in front and behind him. Only seeing the construction and scaffolding that surrounded the brick buildings and highways. 

 

As soft steps started getting closer and closer, as the snow softly crunched at the sudden pressure. The lone man turned around to face another. Equally as tall, a young look in his eyes and dark brown hair swept to the side. An LED at the younger’s temple, flickering blue. 

 

A small smile dawned upon both of their faces, the corners of their lips twitching upward

 

The older pulled the younger into a tight hug. One could call it suffocating, but no matter.

 

Silence filled the empty roads of the once bustling city. Once a cacophony of sounds was now utter silence and simply so rays of light coming from the winter sun. 

 

Their embrace lasted for a few minutes, the older smiling ear to ear as tears pricked at the corners of his tired blue eyes. The younger simply hugged back, their honey brown eyes closed and the LED a calm blue.

 

“Glad to have you back in one piece, son.”

 

“Same here, dad.”

 

A sputter soon came from the younger’s mouth, the word ‘dad’ had come out with ease. His processor not noticing until it was said. A flush of embarrassment, his eyes darting every which way.

 

“It’s alright, Connor. Besides, didn’t I just call you son?”

 

“Yes you did, Lieutenant.”

 

“Hey, drop the ‘Lieutenant’ would ya? Just call me Hank.”

 

“If you say so, Hank. Where are we going now? The revolution just ended and the Senate is deciding what’s going to happen.”

 

“Going home dumbass, I haven’t had a fucking lick of sleep since Robo Jesus started the revolution.”  

 

A hearty laugh escaped Connor’s laugh, the once small smile perked up into a bigger one. One that seemingly so brought some memories to Hank. They were old memories, but it felt like yesterday was his son’s death…

 

The android, having taken note of the sudden mood drop, looked over at his partner and began, “Lieu-Hank, are you alright? You seem to be frowning right now…?”

 

“I’m alright, stop fucking worry about me already,” Hank huffed out, a gruff tone to his answer, “Just some bad memories is all, now let's get back home. Pretty sure Sumo’s missing your plastic ass already.”

 

Hank walked on over to his car, Connor joining in soon after. Starting up the car, the two drove into the city, not all too fast as the snow and ice drenched the streets of the large and once bustling city.

 

It didn’t take all too long before the car made its way through the neighborhood and next to Hank’s house. Outside wasn’t all too much, with snow already blanketing the roof and the grass and a few icicles here and there.

 

Opening the door, Hank went in first and as Connor was soon to follow up, a large St. Bernard jumped on him. Quickly, his LED switched over to a cautious yellow then for a quick second to red but soon returning the usual calm blue. He was surprised by the sudden movement from the large dog, toppling over into the snow. For a short while, Connor ignored the biting cold of winter snow and simply laughed at the sudden surprise. 

 

The older, still waiting at the door, smiled again before shouting, “Hey! Get your plastic ass back in here already! I don’t want any more cold air getting in!” 

 

Brushing off the snow from his suit, Connor got up and let the large fluffy dog get off him, “Come on Sumo, Hank’s waiting for us at the door,” Sumo, the incredibly large and lazy dog simply sat there, “Seriously? Fine, up you go!”

 

Lifting the dog would be impossible for humans, but with Connor’s strength the large dog was easily lifted into the air and he began walking back into Hank’s house. Once inside, he used his heel to close the door and set Sumo down. The large fluffy dog borked in appreciation(?) and proceeded to trot over to his bed.

 

Hank was already at the couch, the TV on and broadcasting news. Yesterday, was when everything changed, was when the world stood wide awake. But today wasn’t yesterday. Today’s meant for a rest, for both of them. As the world stands in suspense, the old and the young rest. Awaiting the next day. Awaiting reality, as they huddle within their covers.


	2. M̙̫͖̙ͅe̱̜̖̘̤̕̕͢m̢̫̻̭̝ͅͅo̲̖̥̳͘r̡҉͖̭y̸̵̙͉͕͙̝ ̛͉͖̯̰͇̪͝ͅD̶̗͔̯͞a̡̛̫̫͙̯t͖̣̻̜̬̫ͅa̲̦͈̙ ҉̟̰̝̱͞1̠͉͍

**Date**

**October 11, 2035**

**Time**

**16:29:48**

 

Small innocent eyes looked up at the blinding lights that were above him. Was he laying there on a bed? He didn’t know…..He looked around him, eyes flickering in and out to try to gather as much information without those lights.

 

He saw…….blood? A lot of blood? A doctor? An android doctor?

 

His eyes weighed down on him, as the loud beeps sped up, he felt more and more tired. Like how mom used to lull him to sleep…..

 

Another man sat outside, curled up in a fetal position. Sobs racked him, snoot running down his face and tears came in continuous streams. He was worried, oh so very worried. His son, his only child, his only ray of hope in this dark world was so close to death.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Cole please live, god fucking hell, stay alive like the brave boy you are…..”

 

The halls were empty, the monitor’s beeps died down.

 

Only seven minutes left.


	3. The cozy couch is not the best of beds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couches are uncomfortable to sleep on, I mean that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GASP* FINALLY BACK! life is still lowkey shit right now, BUT IM GETTING THERE!!

Date

November 21, 2038

 

Time

6:57:49

 

Connor was, well, he felt groggy. Unable and unwilling to move from this warmth filled position. Sumo, the large fluffy dog, had its entire body on top of him. He lifted his hand and began running his hands through the dog’s fur while checking his surroundings. 

 

Hank was most likely still in bed, it  _ was _ 7 in the morning...

 

A week or so later and nothing much has changed with the silent city. Most had evacuated, while some would stay. Markus had already discussed the important matters with the inner circle of Jericho. Which oddly included Connor,  even when he had almost killed him. 

 

But all of that didn't matter when he was there with Hank and Sumo on the couch. It didn’t matter that what was happening outside, because in here, in Hank’s house everything is fine. 

 

The android laid there on the couch, with Sumo on top of him, reminiscing on the memories he had. He remembered bits and pieces of his first mission, first time he met Hank in the precinct, and to the few cases both he and Hank had solved before the Revolution. Those weren’t the best of memories that anyone could have, but they were the best he had. 

 

Hours passed by, Hank still asleep meant that Connor was still rummaging through his memories files. That was when it was 11:34 am, Connor’s virtual being had come across a small crack in his memories. It was hidden right in plain sight, if he wasn’t running around looking for more memories, he probably wouldn’t have found it all. 

 

So in went his hand and ripping through the crack itself, he peered inside the hidden crevice. It was a bright and warm place compared to the dark and cold geometrical layout he had. It was  _ strange _ , to see something so human and so out of place in him. It was obviously there from the beginning, right from the moment he was activated and sent to try and negotiate with a PL600 model, named Daniel. He was confused, he didn’t know what to do there.

 

Connor stood there, completely still and came a violently shake that had his conscience pulled out of that hidden file. 

 

“Connor? You alright there?”

 

His eyes blinked open once more, and saw Hank’s face, worry painted all over the old man’s face, the wrinkles jarring and bleeding with old age.

 

“I’m okay, don’t worry too much Hank. You already stress about everything enough,” Connor  _ scoffed!? _

 

That sent a twitch to the old man, glaring eyes sent over to the android. That new cheeky smile of his, on him. Connor was never much of a smiler, usually a plain and stoic face over took his daily emotions. But none of that meant that he was cold-hearted and locked away in all the coding he was built from.

 

From the seemingly angry and cold-hearted glare, came a hearty laugh and another wave of confusion sent to the old man. Connor held a hand to his mouth to try to muffle the never-ending laughter, “Sorry Hank! Th-that was just too funny,” another burst of laughter broke the dam.

 

A soft invisible smile perked up on Hank’s lips, the smile lines making the old and hardened smile a little more heart warming, “Jesus fucking Christ, never knew you’d be like this in the morning…”

 

The home was warm, really warm. He was really happy, with Hank and Sumo. Feeling the pull to them a little stronger every laugh he had. The Revolution still had taken a toll on the city, everything was down, including the precinct. Nothing much could be done, just waiting. That was something Connor was very much so happy about. 

 

Days fly by, the Congress gives the okay and people flock back home. The city fills up with more and more music of the city. Each day including another old resident coming back home and settling back down. Continuing right where they left off. 

 

Hank had, during those days, considered letting Connor sleep in Cole’s room. Having the android sleep on the couch felt bad for him, even as the kinks and aches from sleeping in a bad position hadn’t been there. So here he was, standing in front of his son’s room with Connor right beside him. Giving him a concerned and confused look.

 

“What is it that you wanted to show me, Hank,” Connor questioned, head tilted to the side a bit.

 

A deep sigh came from the old man, shaky as it was, his voice was moreover confident, “Since you’re gonna be living here with me, might as well give you a room. It’d be better than sleeping on that dirty fucking couch. Besides, it’d give a reason for Sumo to get moving around in the house.”

 

“I’m completely fine resting on the couch, Hank! Besides, isn’t this Cole’s room,” a new wash of worry came from Connor's face.

 

“As much as I love my son, he’s dead. That’s history and you’ve made me realized that life still keeps on going even if something you love is ripped from your hands...So just take the room, you deserve it, after all, you’ve done for me,” Hank rambled, the thirium in Connor’s pump going just a tad bit faster.

 

Opening the door, a small bed with blue sheets stood at the corner, white stars dotted the blue backdrop, shelves lined with many countless books adorned with a white desk. It was all old furniture, back from the old days. Back when androids didn’t exist and Kamski was still working on his company. Yet, it still retained its clean look, dust simply flying around like the snow of the sun. 

 

The room was warm, bright, and welcoming, the same feeling he had felt when he discovered the hidden file. He hadn’t rummaged through those files for all that long, but right then and there, his eyes had seen something different. Something he’d never thought he'd find in his memories.


	4. M͎̞͖͉̰̕͡ę̙ṃ̞̞̳̹ơ͉̻͕̮̗͔͚̤r͈y̧̳̮̲̝͕̤̯̬̟ ҉̛̝̬͓D̠̘̬̥̣͉͘ͅa̧͟҉̹̯t҉͎̥̦̙a͏͉̙̳͖͓̫̖̻ ̮̯̭͠2̼͙͚͕͙̻̖̣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok, check if ya read chapter 3 btw, i dont want any mistakes made and chapter 3 is a biggy part of why da fuck this is here

Date

~~**R̢͝e̛҉d̢҉a̵̶͞͞c͏҉҉̵t̷̵ȩ̸̧͟͡d̨̛͏̵** ~~

 

Time

~~**R̢͝e̛҉d̢҉a̵̶͞͞c͏҉҉̵t̷̵ȩ̸̧͟͡d̨̛͏̵** ~~

 

A cheery laugh and a young smile were adorned by a small boy. His hair brown and his eyes a beautifully pristine and youthful blue. His eyes were towards his father, who towered over him but shared the same smile. Running around the two of them was a large St. Bernard, big and fluffy.

 

As that scene flicked away, another came up.

 

The warm and bright sun was hiding in the shadows of the night sky. Stars rarely dotted the black blanket, but the white stars inside his room were abundant. He was hugging his father now, the night light barely giving enough light to see the room. Soon as those warm hands left his back, he laid down on the bed. Blanket soon brought up to tuck him in.

 

The memories were warm, bright, and welcoming.


	5. To the prime time of the Internet and back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank are back in action. They come across a wild Gavin of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN SORRY FOR THE NO UPDATE LAST WEEK! After thinking about some things, I decided to rewrite one of my fics and thoroughly plan it out, which prompted to me planning out this fic's plot too.

Date

November 21, 2038

 

Time

11:40:26

 

“-nor! Connor! You there with me,” Hank's face was etched with worry, the frown ruined the smile he had on earlier.

 

Rapid blinks and the surrounding flourished in color, he turned his head over to Hank and looked back over to the room, “I’m okay, it’s just this room seems very familiar to me…”

 

Hank raised an eyebrow, confused and a bit shocked, “Familiar? You’ve never been in Cole’s room before though…”

 

Connor looks down on his hand and back over to the room, his processor trying to comprehend what just happened, “I know that it’s just, I feel warm inside and I don’t know why…”

 

“It’s not your insides overheating right? Wouldn’t want to drag your plastic ass to Cyberlife,” Hank added in a snarky tone, hints of worry almost missed.

 

A small laugh comes from Connor, making Hank’s head turn over, “Hey! I’m just worried about your sorry ass!”

 

“I know, by the way, I’m pretty sure today is the day that the precinct is opening back up. Should we head back to check up with Captain Fowler?” Connor suggests, giving a suggestive look to Hank.

 

Hank gave him a mixed look of confusion and worry, the creases and folds on his face sought more for the worry,“You sure? I’m not so sure about going around and getting you fucked over. You have gotta fucking remember that Cyberlife won’t fix you if you get fucked over.”

 

“I can handle myself, besides we're driving there. Aren't we?” Connor argued back, a little bit too cocky for his usual nature. 

 

Hank let out a heavy sigh and complied. Walking over to the door, he looked back at him and said, “You coming or not?”

 

Connor takes one last look at the room before rushing to Hank's side, “I'm coming!”

 

The ride there is silent, but not the heavy awkward weight that those two had when they started out. 

 

The snow was still pristine as ever, not a single person to ruin its pure white beauty. The clouds loom overhead as tall scaffolding from the unfinished road adorned the suburbs. The scenery gradually morphed into the urban area of Detroit. Steel trees tower over the rest of them, as brick hills populate the area.  

 

It wasn’t long till the old and beaten car made it to the precinct. Sound and people buzzing around the building, footprints ruining the snow. The sun was still high up in its throne, looking down on whoever was passing. Hank shuts the car door in a loud manner and walks up to the door with Connor following behind him in a silent manner.

 

The receptionist was replaced by a human stand-in, after the mess with the revolution, it was better for a human to stand in for now of course. He gave both a warm look and Hank and Connor went on their ways.

 

It wasn’t all too long really, not all much of a wait before Fowler called them up to his office. Great timing to be honest, because they just sat down.

 

A heavy sigh and Hank got up from his seat, “Fucking great, just as I sit my ass down…”

 

A stifled laugh came from behind him and he whips his head around to see Connor with a plain face. He glares at him like there’s no tomorrow and even as daggers are sent to him, the deviant seems unfazed.

 

“Shouldn’t we be going over to Captain Fowler’s office already?” Connor questions, raising an eyebrow and acting completely and utterly so innocent. 

 

Hank grunted at the question and continued walking over to the captain’s office, with Connor following him like a poodle of course.

 

The office was cluttered as usual. Though in some ways organized, it was mostly a mess. The smell of coffee with it’s bitter by homely feel engulfing the room in a warm way. Fowler sat there typing away and finally taking a break to look up at both of them.

 

“Anderson, Connor, as you both know, we in a pretty big mess, with the Revolution happening and all. With that said, the mess is causing absolute mayhem for all of us and the city so I’m assigning you to do robbery cases for the time being.”

 

Hank’s face instantaneously so morphed into anger and grunts out, “Fucking robbery cases? I know we can go through them like they’re nothing, but shouldn’t someone else be doing it?!”

 

“Hank, I’m pretty sure Captain Fowler has an explanation for that so calm down,” Connor butts in, a calm reassuring voice to attempt to soothe Hank.

 

Fowler forced out a cough to catch both Hank and Connor’s attention, “Kid’s right, everyone’s busy and not only that, a group of thugs has been breaking into people’s houses. This may seem like scutwork, but you gotta do what you gotta do to keep the city safe.”

 

The older of the two looked away and grunted as Connor walked on over to grab the case and thanked Fowler. Connor walked out of the office with Hank to his side, he handed the older man the file and began, “You’ve never done robbery cases before, I’m thinking.”

 

“Of course I’ve done them before! I am a full fucking fledged detective so yes! I have solved robbery cases before,” Hank snapped back, looking back at the files to ignore Connor for a short second.

 

Another hearty laugh escaped Connor’s mouth, they pass throw the crowd of officers and of course, they come across Gavin at the entrance.  _ Of course, they would. _

 

Gavin looks at the two and snickers, “Oh, would you look at that? Anderson and the fucking android sent by Cyberlife. Thought you hated androids, old man. And you! Why don’t you get me another cup of coffee?”

 

“Gavi-” Hank starts, only to be interrupted by Connor raising his hand. His face is shadowed and his eyes shut, even with a gentle and most definitely kind smile on his face, shivers were sent down the jerk’s spine. The android opened his eyes and looked straight at Gavin and began, “What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me right next to the precinct? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am going through the databases of Cyberlife and every bit of private or personal information of yours can be revealed with a simple command. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo.”

 

Gavin looks at him with fear drowning him, just the simple glare from the android clogged his mouth. He instinctively moved backward, thus tripping on the cold hard and very much so slippery ice. As he tended his sore bottom, he heard a few giggles and rushed up the stairs and into the precinct.

 

Hank barely held in his laughter, but as soon as Gavin had entered the precinct, he burst out in laughter and on his knees trying to contain it. He looked back up at the other and blurted out, “Where in the right fuck did you get that from? That shit is from 2012!” Another burst of laughter leaves Hank unable to talk, only after he finally managed to calm down did he talk again, “God, that brings good memories all right, but seriously though, where on Earth did you find that?”

 

“It’s as you Millennials say, from the Interweb,” Connor answers calmly, only for the poker face to fall face forward towards the cold concrete. A stifled laughter comes out.

 

“I won’t ask any more questions, now come on we got a fuck ton of cases to solve,” Hank says, the cold and freezing tone of his a warmer one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also fun fact, im not a millennial, but rather a gen z kid who remembers the days without the internet and


	6. M̡̼̱̭̝̦͕̬̻͘͟ͅͅe̡̫͍̬̝̟ͅm̛̛̭̮̪̰͖ͅo̸̶̡͖̼̮͎̲̳̩̻̗͎̣͝r̷͕̟̭͖̺̭͔͠͠ͅͅy̴̡̨͎̩̯̥̘̥̥͘ ̵̴̧̗̺̞̞̞̙̗͓͝D̴͉̟̝̫̻̭̤̕͢ą̨͜҉̷̻̮͇͚̜̬̫͎̗t̵̴̷͖̥͉̺̮̗͓̖̙̦͚͜a̷̢̛͇̠̮̲͇͖͔͙̱̗̻͚͙͕̘͝͞ ̧̬͖̖̗̹̭͈̦̹̥̤3̧̖͚̟̫̣͘͠

**Date**

**October 7, 2035**

**Time**

**11:57:49**

 

“Hey, dad?”

 

“What is it, **[̢̛̣̣̪̮͖̗͙̟̭̥̺̤͎̗̮͠R̡͍̥̝̟̠͕͇̙̕̕E̷̵̛̛̩̫͓̯ͅD̷̗̠̘̩̹̝̼͔̕A̡̠̙̖̲̺̕͢͝C̶̢̰̹̦̰̰̹̳͔̙̟̰̱̕͢T҉̧̪͓̺̪̥͚̞̬̼̻̗̩͇̰̙̥̤E̼̭̮͉͉̬̺̰͉̪̺̳͙̗͝ͅD͏̨̮̲̟̪̖̙͙͖͟͠]̡̢҉͟҉̼̤͈͕̠͓̣͕̯**   ?”

 

“Do you have to go to work?”

 

“Yeah….sorry kid, being a cop is hard work you know, but I’ll promise to spend more time with you later, okay?”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”


End file.
